Espetaculo
by Luhh Black
Summary: O espetáculo era engraçado, ah sim, muito engraçado. Mas minhas lágrimas não eram por rir demais. Eram lágrimas de emoção.


**Espetáculo**

O espetáculo era engraçado, ah sim, muito engraçado. Mas minhas lágrimas não eram por rir demais. Eram lágrimas de emoção. Sim, Hiroyuki, meu marido, sabe que estou chorando, e sabe por que estou chorando. Ele apenas segura minha mão firmemente, rindo do espetáculo, fingindo que não me vê chorar, mesmo que sentisse alguns de seus olhares preocupados quando ele apertava mais minha mão. Dou graças a Deus por ter me apaixonado e casado com alguém tão compreensivo quanto ele.

Sim. Me apaixonei novamente, e pelo meu primeiro amor. Sabia das consequências ao vir neste espetáculo, sabia do que sentiria, mas também não pude evitar. Precisava ver novamente a arte na qual um dia me apaixonei. Precisava ver a arte do estilista que um dia roubou meu coração. Precisava ver, mesmo que de longe, uma parte _dele_, uma parte de _George_.

Seu nome ainda me afetava, afinal, não se esquece uma paixão como a que tivemos de uma hora para outra. Mesmo que não o veja há de 9 anos, quando fora sua ultima visita ao Japão, mesmo que tenha me apaixonado novamente, seu rosto e nome ainda me afetam.

Talvez me encontre na mesma situação de Miwako, na época em que nos conhecemos. Amo tanto _um_, quanto o _outro_, mas escolhi o _outro_. Ainda amo George, mas também amo Hiroyuki, e foi Hiroyuki quem escolhi, após ter se mostrado alguém que realmente me ama.

Sim, já duvidei do amor de George quanto a mim. E sim, hoje tenho certeza do amor que _um dia_ George já sentiu por mim. Hoje, como eu, provavelmente Geroge já encontrou outra pessoa, e talvez também já tenha se esquecido de mim, afinal, o que é uma paixão adolescente?

Fim do espetáculo, fui ao banheiro retocar a maquiagem. Quer queira, quer não, hoje sou uma atris e modelo famosa, e com a imprensa toda aqui, lágrimas destroem _sim_ uma boa maquiagem, principalmente após tanto tempo chorando. Quando sai, alguém me esperava, e não era meu marido.

Ainda com seu tão amado e estiloso terno, ainda com seu inseparável chapéu, me olhando com seu penetrante olhar, sorrindo com seu sarcástico sorriso.

- Yo, Yukari. – Comprimentou-me, com sua mesma sensual voz, que me seduzia ao dizer meu nome, calmamente.

- Yo, George. – Mas não cederia, não choraria ou correria até seus braços, como um da já fiz. Se virou para mim, abrindo ainda mais seu sarcástico sorriso. – Como tem passado?

- Bem. E você também, para ter se casado.

- Estou em minha lua-de-mel.

- Tisc... E pensar que outro homem tem pegou.

- Por que diz isso?

- Por que fui o homem que te tirou a virgindade. – O mesmo pervertido de sempre. Talvez ele não tenha mudado tanto quanto pensei que mudaria.

- Lamenta por não ter sido em um cémiterio?

- Não, a cama do Arashi até que estava confortável. – Corei com o comentário, e ele sorriu vitorioso. Ainda conseguia me controlar apenas com suas palavras, e eu odiava isso. Ou talvez amasse. – Parabéns pelo seu sucesso.

- Devo isso ao estilista da antiga Paradise Kiss, que me "descobriu" e me ajudou a amadurecer. – Respondi, sorrindo.

- Ooh... então esse estilista deve ser muito habilidoso, inteligente, criativo, bonito, esperto...

- E idiota. Sim, ele é isso tudo. Até hoje guardo com carinho os vestidos que ele me deixou. Mas sumiu por cerca de 9 anos... me pergunto o que ele fez nesse meio tempo em que não nos vimos.

- Hum... talvez ou possa lhe responder.

- Talvez você _deva_ me responder. – Ele fez silêncio por um momento, me olhando, me analisando, pensando se deveria ou não responder. Suspirou, sorrindo.

- Fiquei sabendo que ele conseguiu alguns trabalhos, e esses trabalhos o levaram a outros trabalhos, até que conseguiu ganhar fama.

- Sei... E quanto a sua vida amorosa? Sabe de algo? – Ele caminhou até mim, de cabeça baixa, brincando com seus passos, suas mãos nos bolsos. Estava adiando sua resposta, e por sua vez me torturando, de proposito. Parou na minha frente, levantou sua cabeça, e me prendeu com seu olhar.

- Depois de começar a fazer seus primeiros trabalhos, inclusive durante a faculdade, não se envolveu com ninguém, e segundo ele, por uma garota que ele teve que deixar. Quando começou a ganhar fama, por ser um homem sedutor, ficou com algumas garotas, mas nada sério. Hoje, segundo o que sei, ainda não se esqueceu de um romance que teve no passado, entretanto, sabe que é tarde demais para ir atrás dela.

- Talvez eles não devessem ficar juntos. – Comecei, séria. Não demonstraria lagrimas ou sorrisos. Seria neutra. – E tenho certeza que essa garota não guarda rancor dele, e que ainda o ama, mesmo que não como antes.

- Ele deve estar feliz por ela estar feliz.

- E ela deve sentir o mesmo. – Sorri, e ele retribuiu. Fechei os olhos por um breve instante, lhe levantei o chapéu e lhe dei um rapido selinho. – Para relembrar os velhos tempos, _Koizumi-san_.

- Uma mulher casada não deveira fazer, isso, _Tokumori-san_.

- Não me lembro de ligar para isso, _Kouzumi-san_.

- Eu aprendi a respeitar as mulheres casadas. Apenas as casadas. Se você fosse noiva, a coisa seria diferente. – Respondeu, mais uma vez, com seu sorriso sarcástico.

- Entendo... Você não mudou muito, afinal. – Brinquei.

- Mas você mudou. – Respondeu, serio, andando para a direção oposta da minha – Se fosse no inicio de sua carreira, assim que me vissem, teria corrido e me abraçado, aos prantos, como já fez uma vez.

- Ignorou a possibilidade de eu ter amadurecido?

- Não. Fiquei decepcionado. – Duas palavras. Bastaram duas palavras para que toda a minha força de vontade se fosse, acompanhada de uma única lagrima que desceu pela minha bochecha direita. Foram duas palavras e um olhar triste não visto, um olhar triste que ele escondeu.

- É impossível... Sempre choro se o assunto é você, George. – Não olhou para mim, não se virou, apenas continuou a andar. Sim, ele não havia mudado muito. Continuava direto, sem se importar se machucaria alguém, sabendo exatamente como destruir completamente a defesa que eu demorei semanas para criar, com apenas cinco minutos de conversa.

- Seu marido deve estar te procurando, Yukari. É melhor se apressar.

- Sim, você tem razão. – Disse, limpando minha lágrima e sorrindo. – Ele sabe que não demoro 10 minutos para retocar a maquiagem. – Comecei a andar, na direção oposta, também sem olhar para trás. – Nos vemos por ai, George.

- Sim, nos vemos por ai, Yukari.

Nós nos encontraríamos novamente, mas este representou nosso último encontro. Está foi a ultima vez que pudemos conversar de verdade, esclarecer certos pontos, aliviar nossos corações da culpa de um suposto abandono e uma suposta traição que ainda nos assombravam, de alguma maneira. Eu ainda o amava, ele ainda me amava, mas já havíamos construído nossos caminhos, e tais caminhos iam para direções opostas. Direções completamente opostas.

Oh, este foi um belo espetáculo. Uma linda historia, com trajes luxuosos, e um final nem tão feliz assim, mas mesmo assim, foi um belo espetáculo.


End file.
